haloninjawarriorfandomcom-20200214-history
HunterUnit751
HunterUnit751 HunterUnit751 is the only competitor who has competed in every Halo Ninja Warrior Tournament. HunterUnit751 is from the UK, and also hosts his own Tournament, known as Ninja Warrior of Halo, on youtube with the channel of ExtremeUKGaming. His experiece with obstacles pays off as he has never failed Stage One. Hunter started off in Tournament 1 when he made it all the way to Stage Three along with iGameTypes, and both were undone at the Ultimate Cliffhanger. In Tournament 2, he was given the final position, being the 20th competitor out of 20 competitors, and as the last man to go, he was unable to defeat the Metal Spin on Stage Two. In Tournament 3, he became the first person to complete the Ultimate Ciffhanger which took him out in the first tournament. But would fall the earliest on the Hang Climb. In Tournament 4, Hunter would go out on the Balance Tank in Stage Two. In Tournament 5, Hunter would return to Stage Three, and became the first person to fail the Curtain Cling. In Tournament 6, Hunter really showed his true skill as he had the fastest time clearing Stage One, and also defeated Stage Two with plenty of time to spare. But most importantly, he was able to clear Stage Three for the first time in his career, alongside il0veblack0ps. Hunter was able to climb the whole tower, but he was short on time and then failed to dismount the final turret fast enough. In Tournament 7 and 8, he made it to Stage Three and failed the Final Ring. The first time he failed to land onto the first ring, and the second time he made it to the third ring but didn't jump, causing him to run straight into the water. In Tournament 9, he received the final position, being #50, and was able to clear Stage One with ease. However, as the last person to go on Stage Two, and seeing two of the other All-Stars, Buddy and Drago both clear the second stage, Hunter fell victim to the Metal Spin, which took him out back in Tournament 2. He landed on the column of the Metal Spin, but on the dismount he overshot the landing and wasn't able to save himself, causing him to fall into the water. He returned in Tournament 10 and overcame the Metal Spin, and advanced all the way to the Flying Bar on Stage Three where he failed the final jump of the third stage. In Tournament 11, Hunter was the only All-Star to clear Stage One. On Stage Two, the Metal Spin was causing many competitors lots of problems, but he was the first competitor to clear the Metal Spin in that tournament, and was the first to clear Stage Two. Only he and II got3nks II made it to Stage Three, and while got3nks cleared the stage, Hunter failed the Bungee Rope Climb. Then in Tournament 12, he and Buddy Jumps were the only All-Stars to make it to Stage Three. Hunter got to the Crazy Cliffhanger, which he had never failed before, but he came up short of the dismount platform, making that his 8th Stage Three failure. Master Chief Collection He was given #48 in Tournament 13 when he was only the third to clear Stage One. He also defeated Stage Two, and then beat the Crazy Cliffhanger that he failed the previous tournament. He got all the way to the Hang Climb, where he failed for the second time. In Tournament 14 he reached Stage Three again, but failed in the exact same way to his Tournament 12 failure, coming up short of the dismount of the Cliffhanger. Tournament 15 he was able to reach Stage Three again, this time defeating the Crazy Cliffhanger and advancing all the way to the Pipe Slider, but when he tried to build momentum for the final leap, he backed off of the Pipe without attempting the jump. In Tournament 16 While cutting it a bit close on Stage One, clearing with only 4.85 seconds left, he reached Stage Three for a 7th consecutive time. Unlike in Tournament 15, where he backed up too much, he was able to beat the Pipe Slider, beating Stage Three for his first time since Tournament 6. Unfortunately though, he wasn't able to beat the Final Stage. Halo 5 Tournament 17, He reached Stage Three for the 8th time in a row, this time, being the Last Man Standing, and failing on the Vertical Limit Kai. Tournament 18, he was the surprise first runner of Stage One, becoming the 751st Stage One attempt, the numbers of his name. This didn't change anything, as Hunter cleared Stage One and Two again, reaching Stage Three for the 9th time in a row. Hunter unfortunately failed early in the Stage, missing the second ledge of the Crazy Cliffhanger. Tournament 19, Hunter held a very high position in the very first 100 runner Tournament, holding the 98th Position. While Hunter was Digested, he was shown clearing Stage One for the 19th Tournament in a row, with 17.6 Seconds remaining. Hunter though, would shock everybody in Stage Two when he failed to jump on the drop down on the last window of the Spider Walk. This would be the 4th time Hunter has ever failed Stage Two, and the first time since Tournament 9. This would break Hunter's streak of 9 Consecutive Stage Two clears. Tournament 20, Hunter was the last runner in Stage One, being the #1000 runner. Shockingly however, his time in Tournament 20 was cut short, as he failed the Crooked Wall, by not jumping far enough to land on the pole. This fail would not only be remembered as the most shocking fail in HNW history, but also the first time ever Hunter will not be moving onto Stage Two. Despite this, he was still congratulated for his 19 Stage One clear streak. In Tournament 21, Hunter wore #97. He flew through the Hill Climb and the Stick Shift, but shocked the entire crowd when he fell on the 3rd obstacle, the Falling Plank. Failing Stage One consecutively for his first time ever. Tournament Results Trivia *Was the first to ever attempt the Ultimate Cliffhanger (Tournament 1) *Was the first to ever clear the Ultimate Cliffhanger (Tournament 3) *Was the first to ever fail the Curtain Cling *Only competitor to compete in every tournament *Has failed the final obstacle of the Third Stage five times *Has 19 straight Stage One clears *Most consecutive Stage Two clears at 9. (10-18) *Has been the last, second to last and third to last competitor on stage one *Only competitor to fail the Final Ring on Stage Three, which he did twice *Hunter and xDOMdaBOMx are the only Xbox 360 All-Stars to fail the Metal Spin *Hunter and EExpose are the only competitors to fail the Metal Spin twice *Before Tournament 19, his worst performances were the 5th obstacle of stage two, which always has 6 obstacles. *Hunter and iGameTypes are the only competitors to fail multiple versions of the cliffhanger *Hunter got fastest time through stage two twice, but both times are lower than all other fastest stage two clear times (Tournaments 11 and 13) *Hunter is the only competitor to clear the Curtain Cling after failing it on his first attempt *He and Buddy Jumps are the only two competitors to be the first to clear the Second Stage in two tournaments (Hunter in Tournaments 1 and 11, and Buddy in Tournaments 6 and 7) *Only competitor to fail all of the final obstacles of the Third Stage *He and XxAlfaPumaxX are the only two competitors to be the first runner, and last runner of Stage One. *One of the first three to be made an Xbox One All-Star after Tournament 15. *Was the 1000th Runner ever on Halo Ninja Warrior. Category:All Stars